Chocolate II
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Secuela de "Chocolate". Draco está harto de la indiferencia de Harry hacia él y decirle seducirlo con su dulce favorito: el chocolate. Va a ser una noche interesante. Traducción Autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.


Traducción autorizada por **FanofBellaandEdward**

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Secuela de "Chocolate". Draco está harto de la indiferencia de Harry hacia él y decirle seducirlo con su dulce favorito: el chocolate. Va a ser una noche interesante

* * *

**Los comentarios se responderán mediante mensaje privado (PM)**

* * *

**Chocolate II**

Draco estaba molesto. Últimamente Harry había estado más obsesionado con su trabajo. Trabajaba como sanador, eso significaba que a menudo tenía que trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche y en ocasiones tenía que coger el turno de noche. Eso dio como resultado, por supuesto, el que Harry estuviera cansado la mayoría del tiempo y no tenía energía para tratar o pasar tiempo con Draco. Y eso era algo que Draco no podía tolerar. Cada vez que intentaba conseguir a Harry en buen estado de ánimo, éste lo despachaba – bueno si tenía suerte, ya que era habitual el que Harry se dejase caer en la cama y se durmiera inmediatamente. Eso tiempos eran los que a Draco más le frustraban

Pero Draco finalmente se cansó de ello. Estaba cansado de caer en la cama todo emocionado y luego descubrir que Harry estaba dormido. Era un hombre joven y sano, que tenía un novio sexy, cuyo cuerpo le pedía que lo follen y maldita sea, ¡él tendría sexo con Harry!

Draco miró pensativamente por la ventana, mirando las flores y la fijación del sol. Si no había ninguna emergencia, Harry normalmente llegaría a casa en dos horas.

Tenía que hacer algo para que Harry estuviese de ánimo…

De repente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro retorcido de Draco y sus ojos grises adquirieron su brillo. Había encontrado el incentivo perfecto para que Harry recuperado el ánimo. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello? Era un misterio para él.

—Binky—llamó y el elfo domestico apareció con un pop.

—¿Sí, amo Draco? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?—Binky preguntó en un tono demasiado elevado.

—Obtén dos kilos y medio de chocolate, derrítelo y ponlo en un bol. Lo quiero en el dormitorio principal en media hora—Draco ordenó.

El elfo domestico estaba confundido por la extraña orden, ella no dio muestras de ello, sólo se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo y desapareció de nuevo.

Relajado, Draco subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio que compartía con su amante y la emoción brotaba de su cuerpo. Harry no sería capaz de resistir ese momento.

* * *

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando por fin cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus hombros se hundieron y colgó el abrigo, y puso la bolsa en el armario. Se quitó los zapatos y simplemente los dejó caer contra la pared, al no tener energía para guardarlos correctamente. Además, los elfos domésticos lo harían por él

Frunció el ceño al no ver a Draco. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las diez y media de la noche y se estremeció al pensar la reacción de Draco. Últimamente, Draco había estado molesto con sus largas jornadas de trabajo que hacía. No era su culpa si el hospital era ocupado golpe. Harry le echó la culpa al mal tiempo. Durante semanas había estado lloviendo y nevando, lo que había causado accidentes en la carretera y muchas enfermedades.

Había tomado un bocado rápido en la cafetería del hospital y esperaba que Draco no estuviese enfadado con él por llegar a casa tan tarde – de nuevo. Hizo una mueca y se dirigió lentamente escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio después de comprobar las habitaciones de abajo para ver si Draco estaba en alguna de ellas. A menos que se hubiese trasladado a otra habitación de la casa (algo que esperaba que no hubiese hecho), ahora mismo debía estar en su habitación,

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Maldita sea, el día había sido agotador como el mismo infierno. Paciente tras paciente habían exigido su tiempo y sólo tuvo cinco minutos para comer su almuerzo antes de que fuera llamado para atender otro paciente.

En silencio, se dirigió a su dormitorio y contuvo el aliento al ver la luz que provenía de debajo de la puerta. Hizo una mueca, todavía Draco estaba despierto. Y probablemente enfadado.

Abrió la puerta y dijo:—De acuerdo, Draco, se que llego tarde pero he estado muy ocupado en el hospital y yo…

Independientemente de lo que había querido decir, la garganta se le quedo atascada al ver en qué estado estaba el dormitorio—y lo más importante Draco.

Sobre un superficie plana su novio había encendido velas, que fundidas daban un suave aspecto romántico en la habitación. Pétalos de rosa estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la vainilla podía olerse en la habitación con el olor de algo dulce – chocolate probablemente.

Draco estaba sentado en el centro de la enorme cama, sólo vestido con unos calzoncillos negros. Su piel pálida brillaba a la luz de las velas y la luz de la luna creaba una aureola alrededor de su cabeza, por lo que su pelo brillaba y lo hacía ver como un ángel.

Estaba inclinado hacia atrás con sus manos y con una sonrisa sexy en el rostro. Junto a él había un recipiente depositado que contenía – Harry asumió por el olor – chocolate derretido.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry—Draco ronroneó y, aunque tenía los ojos medio entornados, Harry pudo leer el deseo en ellos y bebió de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no tenía sexo? Demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

—No te quedes de pie, bebé, ven aquí—Draco le hizo una seña y palmeó el lugar frente a él en la cama.

Harry cerró la boca abierta y lentamente se acercó a la cama, cayendo en ella haciendo un ruido sordo.

—Draco, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?—preguntó confundido.

Lentamente, Draco se sentó a la derecha.—Ya lo verás—le susurró misterioso. Mostró a Harry dos de sus dedos y cuando estuvo seguro que habia conseguido la atención de Harry movió su mano en el bol y lentamente, muy lentamente, metió los dedos en el chocolate derretido. Una vez que sus dedos se cubrieron completamente con el dulce caramelo, retiró la mano y se la llevó al pecho, dibujando círculos y líneas rectas con el chocolate. Repitió la acción con más chocolate, haciendo una línea de chocolate entre sus dos pezones. Más chocolate aparecía en su pecho, hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

Harry, que había estado mirando casi obsesivamente los dedos de Draco como se pintaba con chocolate la piel, chasqueó los ojos cuando vio que los ojos de Draco ardían con fuego.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Harry cuando él tranquilamente se quitó los calzoncillos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Harry tragó saliva, sus verdes ojos empezaban a arder demasiado.

Draco sonrió victorioso cuando vio eso y agarro con su mano limpia su varita que estaba escondida debajo de la almohada.

Para su gran diversión, Harry no se dio cuenta cuando su ropa había desaparecido, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

—Sabes, nene—comenzó Draco tranquilamente, por última vez, sumergió la mano en el chocolate derretido y recubrió su órgano especial en abundancia—Parece que estoy un poco pegajoso. ¿Te importaría limpiarme?—ronroneó.

Eso hizo que Harry estallase. Rápido como un gatito se abalanzó sobre Draco y comenzó a lamer su pecho, tratando de lamer en todas las partes al mismo tiempo.

Draco gimió cuando Harry le cogió de la mano y empezó a limpiar el chocolate de ella, lamiendo y chupando entre los dedos, haciendo que Draco viese el doble. Con los ojos medio entornados, Draco observó como Harry se convencía de que la mano estaba completamente limpia, volvía su atención hacia el pecho, prodigando su atención en sus pezones.

—Joder—respiró cuando Harry empezó a chupar y morder el pezón izquierdo. Su mano encontró el camino hasta el oscuro pelo rebelde y trajo su cabeza más cerca de su pecho.

Harry gimió cuando probó el sabor mezclado de la piel de su amante y del encantador chocolate. Sus labios hicieron un rastro en la clavícula de Draco, sus labios, su musculoso estomago, lamiendo todo el chocolate, limpiando a Draco. La saliva goteaba un poco por su barbilla y rápidamente se lamió antes de levantarse para besar a Draco con avidez. Sus labios devoraban lo que estaban debajo de los suyos, saboreando su único sabor de limón y ahora chocolate y empujó su lengua contra los labios de color rosa pálido, pidiendo entrar, lo cual le fue concedido.

Ambos gemían cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzó una batalla furiosa, ninguno dispuesto a dar marcha atrás ni tampoco el control.

Finalmente se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Los ojos verdes se quedaron mirando los grises, ambos devorándose con los ojos.

Draco sonrió y puso dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Harry—Harry, creo que se te ha olvidado una mancha.—dijo sugestivamente y miró hacia abajo, señalando su regazo.

Harry miró hacia abajo también y sonrió inocentemente—Hm, parece que se me ha olvidado algo. Ahora no podemos dejarlo, ¿verdad?—le susurró y se deslizo entre las largas piernas de Draco.

—No, no podemos.—Draco respondió sin aliento y cayó de espalda sobre la cama, aterrizando en las almohadas cuando sintió que Harry chupaba suavemente la punta—Merlím, Harry.—gimió y cerró sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió que Harry lo envolvía completamente con su boca, esa boca humeda y caliente le chupaba su totalidad, tomandolo más profundo en su boca. Gimió con fuerza cuando Harry tragó exhaustivamente y cuando lo hizo a su alrededor.

Joder, su novio la mamaba increíblemente.

Harry disfrutaba demasiado. Por lo general, le gustaba chupársela a Draco, pero ahora estaba disfrutándolo más por el sabor a chocolate. Mostraba su agradecimiento gimiendo y haciendo ruido, por lo que Draco gritaría esta vez de verdad.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había lamido todo el chocolate de la dura polla de Draco, él empezó a chupar más fuerte, con ganas de hacer que Draco se viniese en su boca.

No le tomó mucho tiempo. Sintió a Draco cogiéndolo del pelo con fuerza y gimió en voz alta cuando acabó, lanzando su semen en la garganta ansiosa de Harry. Harry lamió todo con avidez, limpiando a Draco de cada gota.

Cuando acabó, subió hasta la cara de Draco y otra vez se dieron un beso largo y persistente, dejándole su propio sabor.

He limpiado todo, Draco. ¿Verdad que he sido un buen chico?—Harry susurró, colocando las manos sobre los fuertes y pálidos hombros de Draco.

Draco, quien estaba respirando ásperamente, cogió el trasero de Harry y empezó a masajear sus nalgas, le dio dos nalgadas, haciendo gemir a Harry.

—Has sido un niño muy bueno—Draco sonrió y beso a Harry en su cara por todas partes.—Y los buenos chicos se merecen un premio.—cogió su varita y murmuró un hechizo de lubricación y de extensión, haciendo que Harry quedase bien preparad.

Harry gimió cuando sintió sus paredes interiores quedaron cubiertas con frío lubricante y la sensación extraña de extensión. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre los hombros de Draco y él apretó sus caderas contra las de Draco, frotándose contra él, sintiéndose encantado cuando Draco le respondió.

Sin previo aviso, Draco agarró sus muslos, abrió las piernas y de inmediato empujó su cuerpo contra el de Harry, quedándose Harry con el grito en la boca.

Harry jadeó y en lugar de darle tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño, Draco comenzó a moverse inmediatamente, agarrando las caderas de Harry con fuerza suficiente para que le saliesen moratones y lo llevaba arriba y abajo. Cada vez que llevaba el cuerpo bronceado de Harry hacia abajo y hacia arriba con confianza, después de varios intentos se las arregló para golpear el dulce punto de Harry, haciendo que el hombre gimiese en voz alta.

Harry agarró de los hombros a Draco con fuerza y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, conduciendo su duro cuerpo hacia abajo, tomando la polla de Draco en él completamente.

Ambos gemían sin restricciones, el sudor se deslizaba y hacia el movimiento más fácil. El fuego comenzaba a transmitirse a través de los cuerpos y Harry estaba cansado, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y fue el hecho de que Draco lo estuvo torturando, golpeando su próstata con cada embestida. Pronto no pudo contenerse más y echó la cabeza para atrás, gritando en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados, su semen salpicó el pecho de Draco.

Draco apretó los dientes cuando los músculos interiores de Harry se cerraron sobre él en varias ocasiones y tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no venirse. En cambio, mantuvo empujando a Harry, aún cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre él, dejando que su cuerpo vibrase con cada embestida.

—Joder, Draco.—Harry gimió en su oído y haciendo qué Draco estallase.

En un rápido movimiento, volteó a Harry y quedó acostado sobre su espalda y se metía más fuerte en él. Sentía la polla de Harry endurecerse lentamente de nuevo contra su estomago y empujó su boca contra la suya, iniciando un apasionado beso.

—Ah, Draco, más fuerte.—Harry jadeó y llevó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a masturbar la polla de Harry, dejando que su dedo pulgar hiciese círculos alrededor de la punta.

La roja cara de Harry y sus ojos verdes ardientes de deseo fueron deshaciendo rápidamente a Draco.

—Draco—Harry jadeó en su oído y comenzó a succionar el lóbulo—Yo… yo te quiero.

Draco gimió y sus labios golpearon a los labios magullados, cuando se corrió, por lo que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Todavía como tocar a Harry y Harry se corrió unos segundos después de él, gritando su nombre y arqueando la espalda sobre la cama.

Con sus miembros temblorosos, Draco salió suavemente de Harry y se dejó caer a su lado, tomándole en sus brazos, lo besó suavemente.

—Ha sido increíble, Draco—Harry suspiró satisfecho.

Draco rio débilmente—Si hubiera sabido que el chocolate te pondría tan caliente, me lo habría pensado hace mucho tiempo.

Harry sonrió débilmente y le besó la clavícula—Lo siento, sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo. Te prometo que cambiaré eso.

—Es bueno saberlo—Draco murmuró y besó a Harry de nuevo, acurrucándose más contra él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño se los llevara.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Pasaros por la encuesta que he dejado en mi perfil. Es una encuesta anónima y que solo pueden votar usuarios registrados (reglas de FF)**


End file.
